


little mummy

by steelvelvet



Series: Hugo Hu [3]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, 磊歌
Genre: Cuckolding, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, stepmother - Freeform, 慎入
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelvelvet/pseuds/steelvelvet
Summary: 文如tag小妈，ntr，哺乳，不合道德，不喜勿入有可能是个系列，有可能。





	little mummy

午后的阳光钻过爬山虎的缝隙，从轻飘着的落地窗帘掩映间向房间刺入。奶白色沙发上躺着的小母亲脸颊在半明半暗的光线里显得格外白皙透亮，浅色的琥珀瞳像日照下的向日葵斑纹，光点在他弯翘的睫毛上跳跃，轻纱似的居家服前襟大敞，饱满的胸脯轻轻起伏。

Leo埋头于四溢着奶香的怀中，含住挺立的乳尖一边吮吸一边啃咬，温热的蜜液源源不断地流进嘴里。他整个人都伏在大宅名义上另一位主人的身上，精壮的身躯已经可以把人罩住，一手撑在一侧，另一手按在空着的一边乳房上，不断地抓握，挤压，间或用手指捏住乳尖研磨，可怜的小母亲在他的动作下微微地不住喘息，偶尔无力地象征性推拒一把，苍白精致的脸上流露出茫然无助的神情。

 

可是这所大宅里并没有人会来帮他。年轻漂亮的小胡第一次被大宅主人牵进大厅时，神色那么温柔甜美，那时正值七月，骄阳似火，他轻咬着下唇，笑靥像花园里含羞的玫瑰花苞，自然又可爱地挽着父亲的手撒娇，空气里都流淌着甜腻的蜜糖香味。目光转向继子的一刹那，金色阳光骤然照亮了桃花眼眸中的琉璃琥珀，美得令少年头晕目眩。他温婉大方地走过来抱住他，满眼含着宠爱，向父亲许诺对待继子会视若己出。少年不怀疑他的真诚，没有人能忍心恶意揣测这样一个娇软的美人。

但他感觉到某种奇异的干渴灼烧着他的心肺。

一向大马金刀的父亲对待这位小妈咪就像对待一只珍奇小猫，极尽疼宠。几乎每一夜辗转反侧的Leo都能听见走廊另一头传来的压抑不住的呻吟尖叫。不久年轻的小妈咪就像猫咪吐毛球那样开始孕吐。不知道是怎样肥沃的一个身子，竟然就早早开始泌乳。黑发美人每天轻蹙着眉，苦恼于自己涨得疼痛的双峰，和不一会儿就要打湿一片的家居服。每次他在家里走来走去的时候，挺涨的胸乳就一颠一颠地颤动，煽动出一片炽热的烈焰，引得下人们都不敢抬头正视。只有色胆包天的一两个仆役偶尔会在端盘递茶之时趁机摸一把小手，毫无知觉的美人还微笑着道谢。

 

又一次用浸透着奶香的上衣裹住坚硬柱体射出浊液后，他再也忍不下去了。漫长的暑假，空旷的庄园，老头子常常出外应酬，全世界奔波，仆役们除了规定时间的清扫和得到铃声的传呼，基本上不会进入主宅。在一个平凡的午后，落地钟沉重的钟摆慢悠悠晃荡，时间突然变得很慢。他无声地走下旋转梯，进入大厅。被妊娠折磨得筋疲力尽的小母亲正躺在宽大的沙发上沉沉地午睡。他一边沉着地踏步，一边有条不紊地扯开领口，拉掉皮带，一件一件地剥脱去衣物，停也不停地一脚踩上沙发，顺势跪在身下人丰腴的大腿两侧，低头对着骤然惊醒的小妈笑道：“好妈妈，你不是说要对我视如己出吗，儿子想喝奶了。”

惊诧已极的小母亲愣了一瞬，立刻激烈地挣动起来，可惜他实在不是有着精壮腹肌的继子的对手，不仅丝毫无用，还在慌乱间散乱了滑溜溜的家居服，丰盈胸脯轻而易举地露出一大片，反射出莹润水光。他自知无力，马上就扑簌簌地落下泪来，晶莹泪珠一道道滑过细腻的小脸，努力地泣声哀求道：“小磊，好孩子，想喝，喝奶，我——妈妈可以给你挤，你先放开我，把衣服穿上，好吗，等会儿下人看到要误会了。”

他实在是太天真了。没有哪个男人在面对这样楚楚可怜的小东西会生出恻隐之心，只会诱得他们更加想用力地插进这具身体。Leo逼得更近，把内裤撑成一大包的下身重重地顶上小妈的大腿根，撞出他一声惊喘。他脸上的笑容那么灿烂，像阳光一样灼目，嘴里就吐着残忍的字眼：“为什么还要挤呢，儿子现在就可以自己吸。”

一向沉浸在日常母慈子孝气氛中的小妈咪迷惑又惊怒，在硬挺身躯的压迫下厉声道：“小磊，你疯了，我是你继母，你爸爸会生气的，这是悖伦，这一次我，我可以原谅，你从我身上下去，回到自己房间，不要让我叫人进来。”他说着就伸长了手臂作势去够呼叫铃。没想到英俊非凡的继子只是保持着那种沉沉的笑容，根本就没有任何阻止的意思，小胡一咬牙摁了下去。蜗居在侧房的仆人迅速地端着茶盘小跑进大厅，看到这一幕短促地尖叫一声打翻了精美的餐具，低着头不敢动弹。

Leo把目光从羞耻得紧紧闭着眼的小妈脸上移开，收敛了笑意，垂着眼漫不经心地瞟了手脚发抖的仆人一眼，这一眼立刻使方才还不知所措的下人迅速跪在地上收拾起来，匆忙地退下了。不可置信的小母亲这才意识到自己的处境，泪流得更凶了，绝望地轻轻恳求道：“就只吸一点好吗，不要做... ...”他羞耻得说不下去了，只用一对明眸传达出哀求。

Leo不再浪费时间，动作温柔地将任人采撷美人的家居服完全敞开，垫在身下，露出完整的雪白丰挺的胸乳，软软的平坦小腹和笔直修长的双腿，双手捏住挺翘涨满的两只乳房，同时用力一挤，美人惊叫着喷出细细雪白的奶柱，滴落在乳晕周围，好像常年积雪的峰峦。Leo压在小胡身上，张嘴吸进一边，粗糙的舌苔在乳尖上碾压，让乳汁从舌尖缓缓流至整个口腔。另一边则用手揉捏，将乳汁从肿大的乳头里挤出来。他用食指蘸了一点，举到小胡嘴边，小胡涨红了脸不住摇头，他索性使劲吸了半口，贴上小胡的嘴唇，将乳汁渡过去，舌头还不停往里推，一边舔舐着口腔四周，使得小胡不得不吞下自己的奶液。Leo满意地轻舔他的嘴唇，这么可爱的小嘴带着奶香，多好。

这样被挤压着，胸脯溢出更多奶液，Leo沿着奶水流淌的痕迹全都舔净，跪立起来，褪下短裤，露出直直翘起的阴茎。他挺动胯部，在继母的乳沟处来回滑动了一会儿，前液和乳汁混合在一起，沾湿了整根肉棒，小胡已经全然接受了要被继子插入这个不可避免的事实，像个了无生气的性爱娃娃一样安静又克制，只是间歇生理性地抽泣一下，孕期的人本就容易动情，他双腿间的洞穴早已湿得一塌糊涂，流淌着透明的淫液。

强健的青年双手合握着抬起他的腰，遵从身体的本能，操进了他的身体里。年轻人的精力无穷无尽，一进入就用力抽送起来，卵囊拍在他的臀部，发出清脆的声响。这样狠狠干了一会儿，Leo提起他的腰往身下一扯，抬起双腿径自向两边掰开，几乎折成一字马的架势，直直地从上至下地肏进甜美的肉体，小胡身体柔韧性简直非同一般的好，这样劈开居然也没有遇到什么阻碍，Leo干得兴起，不禁羡慕起自己的老爹来，不知怎么幸运地捡到了一个这样的性爱宝贝。但是小胡就没那么舒坦了，开胯的酸软麻木结合着强烈的快感更使他泪眼朦胧，几乎喘不上来气，更不要提心理上的惊惶羞愤，以及那种无人可倚靠的伤心还在折磨着他，本以为自己已经在这个家建立起了主母的威严，却轻而易举地被小辈压制。他不住地眨眼，细小的泪珠串在睫毛上，随着被插入的节奏摇摇欲坠。

胸脯上的奶液四下流淌，带着甜蜜的香气环绕小胡的上身，又滴落到沙发和地板上，Leo一边肏着，一边伸向他的背后捞起上身，又把胸脯送进自己的嘴里，大口吞咽他的乳汁，不时用齿列磨咬乳尖，逼得他不住甩头尖叫，身子在沙发上无用地拼命扭动挣扎。这种钳制令Leo感到无比的满足，故意缓缓地抽出性器，再突然地用力一插，胀大的龟头在插到最深时再恶意地狠撞他的敏感点，可怜的小母亲只好被迫地紧紧收缩媚肉吸吮着他的分身，像惊惶的小鹿一样担心着下一次突如其来的插入。上下都被疼爱的美人很快就达到了高潮，Leo破开高潮后不断痉挛收缩的甬道，一下一下地快速撞击，每一次都撞出美人的哭叫和不受控制的喷奶。穴肉咬紧了体内的继子阴茎，榨出充满活力的种子，Leo抽出汁水淋漓的肉棒，提胯在小妈泛滥成灾的白嫩胸脯上擦拭干净，又捞起毫无力气，神情麻木的人，交换侵犯式的炽热深吻。

  
  


他回想起见到小胡的那一天，自己是如何无可救药地陷入甜美温软的悖逆暗涌。

父亲不会永远珍爱猫咪，所有人也都一样，但他不同。

他爱上了这只脆弱美丽的小猫。


End file.
